Water and fire
by Matipunchis
Summary: Natsu no puede aguantar las ganas de golpear al mago de hielo, la razón de esto es que tiene cierto sentimiento por cierta maga del agua, si no les gusta la pareja, ademas de nuevos sentimientos un poder y enemigos saldran a la luz favor de no leer el fic y listo, NatsuxJuvia
1. prologo

**Este fic corto lo hice porque planeo publicar otro fic, esta vez sobre fairy tail, con mi paeja favorita aunque lo crean diferente, este fic corto estará relacionado con otro que haré cuando tenga más tiempo además de informarme mejor sobre el manga y el anime, sin más que decir aparte de que Fairy tail no me pertenece sino a su creador disfruten del fic**

Aunque no lo notaras tu-o mejor dicho casi nadie-yo te protegía más que a nadie porque por alguna razón me cautivaste casi desde que nos conocimos, con tu actitud terca y esa sonrisa tan amable que ponías, cuando te presentaste ante nosotros, esa sonrisa que aunque no lo pareciera me cautivo, aunque pareciera que soy impulsivo y tonto, no lo era, en realidad ante era muy reservado con todos y me negaba a pensar en alguien además de mí y Happy quien era parte de mi familia pero al final…se unieron cada vez más a mi familia hasta que llegaste, siempre entrenando para hacerme más fuerte para protegerlos una vez casi destrozo el gremio en un arrebato de ira al ver que ese bastardo te volvió a hacer daño pero bueno, no podía hacer nada, casi me delato una vez sabía que iba a revelarlo y sabía que tu no me aceptarías pero…era una de las pocas veces que te veía llorar mientras te oía murmurar "_Gray-sama no lo dijo enserio el ama a Juvia y ella lo ama a el_" maldición ¡¿Qué no ves que él no te ama?! ¿Qué no ves que no te ve menos que una amiga?, ese mismo día mientras bebía sentado en la barra no dije nada, inclusive ignore a Lucy de la cual estaba "_enamorado_" por alguna razón que desconocía eso la sorprendió bastante, no pudo importarme menos en ese entonces pero conforme más me avanzaba mi cabellera cubría mis ojos

-¿Qué te pasa mecheron viviente?, o ya se estás enojado porque Lucy me prefiere a mí y no a ti-dijo en tono de broma

La verdad eso me enojo pero no solo por el hecho de decir eso, sino porque justo en ese momento detrás de unas columnas estaba ella, pude ver como una….solo una pequeña lagrima salía de sus hermosos ojos, pero en el fondo muy a pesar de mi sabia que como siempre hacía se limpiaría las lágrimas y exclamaría: "!Juvia no renunciara a Gray-sama!", eso era algo que me molestaba mucho mas

**¡CRACK!**

Por unos breves segundos se pudo ver mi cara de enfado en las cuales mostraba pocas veces, inclusive pude notar como Erza estaba sorpredida…..¿Y un poco asustada? Nah, debe ser mi imaginación, ahora estoy en una batalla campal como muchas vasos, sillas, mesas inclusive personas usadas como escudos o arrojadas por todos lados, hasta que por una segundos mi brazo entero se cubre de llamas, listo para impactar contra la horrenda cara de Gray, pero fuimos detenidos por Erza, ella estaba al tanto de mi situación, y no lo diría pero consideraba estúpido que intentase llamar la atención de Juvia, piensa que ella nunca cambiara sin importar cuando frío se vuelva Gray, yo pienso que no voy a dejarla sola no importa que, sienta a Gray en una silla medio rota, a mí me lleva a otra habitación, estaba curando mis heridas, cuando se fue sentía a alguien detrás de mi…

-Natsu-san-oigo su voz, seguro como otras veces vendrá a darme un golpe en los moretones como antes cuando peleaba contra Gray

-J-Juvia-tartamudeo, de verdad dolían sus golpe, sentí dolor…..me estaba abrazando-¿Juvia?-dije algo sonrojado

-Juvia quiere agradecer a Natsu-san por cuidar de ella-dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, la mire sonrojado por el abrazo, su sonrisa, su voz, todo, pero estaba a la ves impresionado, ¿Sera que lo logre?

-Juvia tiene que irse a ver como esta Gray-sama-dijo esta con un sonrojo

En ese momento se encontraba confundido pero feliz, había logrado un gran avance, en otro lugar la peli azul se preguntaba porque se sonroja últimamente cuando ve a Natsu y le presta cada vez menos atención al mago del hielo

**Bueno, hasta aquí, cabe destacar que habrá más acción, aventura y cosas así ya que ese es mi estilo además de que no tengo tiempo, por el momento es todo, nos vemos **


	2. Vivo por ti

_**Bueno, este sería como el capítulo 1, el otro es más bien una introducción **_

**Natsu Pov**

Desperté en mi cama perezosamente me senté en ella con mis manos en la cara, mire por la ventana estaba nublado, las nubes grises casi negras tapaban el sol, sentí a alguien arriba de mi

-¡Aye sir!-dijo mí siempre fiel y confiable exceed Happy con una sonrisa

-Oye Happy-lo me miro esperando una pregunta o algo-¿No crees que desde hace mucho que no sale el sol?-la verdad hacia un mes que no veía al maldito sol salir y asomar sus luces en mi piel, era una de esas épocas de ni mucho frío ni mucho calor pero de igual manera extrañaba al sol en lo más alto del cielo

-Si desde hace como dos semanas atrás creo-Happy miro al cielo-casi tres de echo

No le di más importancia, me bañe, comí mi desayuno que consistía en huevos y jamón y nada más, llegue a la puerta y Salí a la calle, mire por todos lados, la masa de gente iba pasando siguiendo con su vida normal, pare viendo a dos personas, no tenía nada especial salvo algo…tenía una guitarra mientras cantaba una hermosa canción, me quede viéndolo unos minutos, no solía escuchar música pero esta era algo muy linda en mi opinión una idea fugazmente surco mi cabeza, como si el entendiera lo que pensaba, me miro a los ojos, incitándome a cumplir mi pensamiento que se convirtió en un plan, me encamine hacia él uno ambos eran jóvenes, uno de pelo castaño y ojos negros, tenía una camisa blanca igual que su chaqueta con capucha aunque pude ver que en su interior era rojo, pantalones blancos con rayas negras y zapatos verdes, el otro, era un joven mayor, de pelo negro y ojos marrones, pero uno era rojo, al quitarse un poco de la oscuridad del callejón note que era del mismo color del otro, tenía camisa negra sin más, pantalones azul marino y zapatos marrones, tenía una sonrisa amigable, me acerque a ambos, les a empecé a decir algo, ellos me miraron unos minutos, luego de ello me dieron varios papeles

-Es un gusto ayudarte-dijo el de camisa blanca

Yo les di unos billetes, lo rechazaron amablemente, yo con una sonrisa y rubor avergonzado pedí perdón, luego me retire luego de otro gracias hacia el gremio, iba caminando agarrando los papeles, los guarde en un lugar especial en mi chaqueta

-¿Para que necesitas esos papeles?-

Lo olvide, Happy estaba siguiéndome, seguimos caminando hasta llegar al gremio, al abrir todo parecía normal, todos estaban en el bar hablando, peleando o trabajando, mire a Lucy un momento, ella me sonrió mientras la iba a saludar como a todos los demás

-¿Cómo has estado Natsu?-pregunto

Era una típica conversación cotidiana, nada que se pueda resaltar, ella estaba nerviosa por alguna razón, más bien preocupada diría yo

-¿Qué te pasa?-fui directo

Cuando ella iba a decirme algo, Makarov pidió hablar conmigo fui a su oficina sin vacilar, no quería teniéndolo esperando, me senté en una silla el parecía serio, lo mire a los ojos queriendo respuesta

-Iras al templo en ruinas del oeste-dijo sin rodeos, directo, me sorprendí un poco, el templo del oeste-ese lugar segundo habían era un lugar prohibido, solo magos por alguna rara razón, los magos santos no quisieron dar razones, no los cuestionare pero es curioso que te envíen dos días después, aunque no me parezca bien te enviare junto con Lucy, Gray y Juvia-

En cuanto oyó lo último, se alegró y sonrojo al recordar a la peli azul, por un momento vio a Makarov con una sonrisa cómplice, me quede viéndole un rato, ¿Sabía lo que pensaba?...lo más probable es que pensara que sentía algo por Lucy, tocaron la puerta y eran ellos, esperamos a estar todos, cuando estuvimos todos reunidos, Makarov nos dio un mapa donde se hallaba la ubicación de las ruinas no se hicieron esperar, partieron rumbo al templo, pasaron por un valle que daba hacia una ciudad, más exacto hacia las afueras de ella al lado de un rio, el templo era grande, muy espacioso además de que según los habitantes no tenía ni diez años pero por alguna razón la vida en ella estaba deteriorándose estaba cubierta por musgos, plantas y moho, no lo entendíamos hace dos años que estaba abandonada, la gente del pueblo exclamaba que allí había alguien desconocido, sintieron un enorme aura de poder y salieron asustados corriendo dijeron que un demonio había entrado al templo, nos adentramos casi resbalando por el templo, afortunadamente, Juvia uso su magia y saco el agua de los pisos húmedos, la mire unos segundos mientras, ella volteo nos miramos unos segundos, sus ojos brillaban con mucha intensidad y el sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacían ver hermosa y linda….sacudí mi cabeza tenía que dejar de pensar en ello o sería un problema en el futuro, deje de divagar con mis pensamientos para concentrar en mi misión me entramos y era una habitación con amuletos sobre unos pedestales de piedra, al adentrarnos mucho más vimos mucha sangre en el suelo, seguimos adentrándonos hasta que vimos dos caminos uno a la izquierda otro a la derecha al lado, en medio de las puertas estaba un emblema, mire como Gray abrazaba a Lucy por la cintura, ella se quedó callada y sonrojada, esto hace una mueca de enojo por parte de Juvia

-Cubriríamos más área si nos dividiéramos, yo con Lucy-Gray se hacia la idea de ver al Dragón Slayer Natsu celoso, sorprendido noto como este lo miraba con una sonrisa, desde su perspectiva siniestra

No me agradaba nada lo que intentaba hacer, imaginando que a Juvia menos considerando que estaban en un sitio oscuro y callado, no le mas importancia y tome de la mano a Juvia –a pesar de mi sonrojo y sorpresa de todos, sabía que Juvia no se iría tan fácil de lado de Gray-a pesar de los berrinches de no soltar a su "Gray-sama" haciéndome molestar un poco empezamos a caminar y en vista de que Juvia parecía un poco triste hice algo que tenía planeado para más tarde

-…..Natsu-san?-dijo ella sorprendida mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una flor…¿Por qué es tan especial esta flor? Porque es una flor de cristal.

Las flores de cristal solo crecen con trozos de cristal de una gema a las afuera de Fiore, era de un color azul marino con un toque de verde agua, ella lo agarro y me sonrió, por un momento pude hacerla olvidar al tonto de Gray

Me miro a los ojos un poco confundida para luego volver a mirar la flor en sus manos-¿Por qué?-

-Porque nadie merece hacer enojar a una chica tan linda como tú-me voltee sin decir nada además de tener la cara sonrojada.

Tuve el valor de decirle a Juvia algo que se había atorado en mí bastante tiempo en mi pecho, solo seguimos, la mire de reojo sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, sonreí feliz de provocarle esa reacción, cuando de repente…

-¡AHHHHHH!-grito Juvia abrazándose fuertemente a mí, cosa que causo que me sonrojara ignorando todo lo demás

Pero me fije en dos sombras, eran como fantasma peleando uno contra otro, uno de ellos no era más que una sombra, mientras que otro era un joven de pelo negro con puntas de color amarrillas, tenía un antifaz negro, una camisa azul y chaqueta negra, pantalones azules y zapatos negros todo de color negro y azul, tenía una katana en su mano, ambos peleaban furiosamente, pude notar el calor de Juvia en ese momento, además de que sentí sus pechos sobre los míos algo que hizo que me sonroje un poco más, note como ambos se desvanecían en el aire casi como fantasma, seguimos atravesando el templo hasta que sentimos como el suelo debajo de nosotros se derrumbaba, nos caímos aferre a Juvia a mi pecho ella solo me abrazo completamente , luego de quedar mareado un poco por el golpe mire hacia a un lado estaba Gray cerca MUY cerca de Lucy

-¿Chicos?-les llame la atención

Ambos se sonrojaron cuando notaron nuestra presencia

-¿Juvia se pregunta cómo cayeron aquí?-Juvia miro Lucy y a su Gray-sama

-Bueno-empezó a hablar Gray

**Lucy pov (flashback de hace unos momentos)**

Estábamos caminando, yo al lado de Gray, tenía impregnado en su rostro una sonrisa de victoria, debido de lo ocurrido, me fastidie, me pare enfrente de él , lo mire a los ojos

-¿Por qué le haces esto a Natsu y a Juvia?-

El me miro unos momentos para luego acercarme a él, me miro a los ojos esta vez muy penetrantemente no dijimos nada más, nos quedamos mirando mientras más tiempo pasaba más pude sentir como se me acercaba más pude sentir su aliento chocando con el mío, nos quedamos así hasta que me alzo sobre su hombro, me sonroje mucho-¿Qué haces?-le pregunte

-Como no salías no vi inconveniente en sacarte de mi camino de una manera no tan brusca-dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos pero de un momento a otro el suelo bajo nosotros se derrumbó, cerré los ojos, por unos momentos me sentí segura, que nada podía dañarme, cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a Gray sosteniéndome de manera protectora

-¿Gray?-el me miro a los ojos sonriéndome

Yo también sonreí, estábamos muy cerca, demasiado cerca y el espacio entre nosotros se volvía cada vez más pequeño, hasta que pude ver a algo

-¿Chicos?-

Era la voz de Natsu, cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestras acciones nos sonrojamos furiosamente, miramos que Juvia estaba abrazándolo

-Juvia se pregunta cómo cayeron aquí-dijo ella con una tranquilidad bastante extraña considerando que Gray y yo estábamos muy cerca

**Fin Lucy Pov (Flashback Fin)**

**Narrador Pov**

Todos los presentes fijaron su vista en donde se encontraban, todo era oscuridad, no podían ver nada, solo oscuridad y ellos, hasta que Natsu encendió su puño creando una antorcha pero al final lo único que se podía ver una un camino, ellos avanzaron por aquel camino hasta que vieron algo en medio de la sombras era una gema encima de un pedestal, era bastante grande aunque la otra parte estaba cubierta por hojas, Gray lo retiro y las plantas y todos desaparecían

-Es una gema portátil, un nuevo artículo de magia, se llena de magia para crear una ilusión de casi lo que sea, informaron que estaban prohibidas y serian descontinuadas pronto-explico Gray

-Bueno, podemos terminada la misión-Lucy y todos los demás dieron media vuelta

Natsu estaba a punto de seguirles pero miro hacia el resto del pedestal, había una espada, mas bien una katana…Natsu no sabía de lo que se trataba pero lo agarro, no dejaría que estuviese en un pedestal, además tenía un par de ideas para integrarla con la magia de dragón, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

No notaron que alguien los miraba desde la oscuridad mientras sonreía con confianza en su plan que se estaba formando dentro de su cabeza

**Continuara**


	3. un nuevo aliado se presenta

El equipo de magos estaban caminando de vuelta al pueblo, pero Natsu sentía como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando, no le importó y siguió caminando, pero debes en cuando miraba la katana que traía en sus manos sin duda alguna era rara más por el hecho de que nunca le llamo la atención las Katanas, mas siendo un mago, su piel se le erizo por un momento y miro sobre su hombro con desconfianza, no había nadie, sacudió su cabeza, para luego seguir caminando, cobraron la recompensa y fueron a su gremio cuando llegaron, empezaron todo el gremio empezó a festejar, Lucy tenía una gota de sudor por su nuca al estilo anime era normal para el gremio festejar cuando alguien volvía de una misión o por cualquier otra razón, como de costumbre empezó una batalla campal esta vez por todo el gremio, Natsu embistió a Gray y este lo empujo con sus piernas a otra sillas, Natsu se levantó y ahora ataco a Elfman

-¡Atacar a otros de sorpresa es de hombres!-exclamo lanzando una cadena de golpes a Natsu

Mientras Gray lanzo a Gajeel de una patada, este se aproximó a Gray a una velocidad sorprendente y le dio un puñetazo a Gray en el estomago

Ahora ambos lanzaron una cadena de golpes, luego de que Elfman lanzara a Natsu hacia Gajeel los cuatros lanzaban cadenas de golpes por todos lados, este hecho ocasiono que otros dos se unieran a la gran cadena de golpes, eventualmente todos los que estuvieron en la batalla se unieron, Natsy luego de que le dieron cinco cadenas de golpes a la vez contra el pobre quedo inconsciente, luego lo siguió Gray quien recibió dos en el estómago y dos en la cabeza, pero luego como todos los que quedaban inconscientes volvieron a levantarse y lanzaban otra cadena de golpes

-Esto es nuevo-dijo Erza algo impresionada de que esta vez los destrozos estuvieron en lo mínimo

-Sí, aunque parecen más felices-dijo Lucy notando como muchos reían antes de quedar inconscientes

-Hasta Gajeel parece estar divirtiéndose-dijo Levy

-Hombres, no entenderían los delicadas que son las mujeres-esta vez hablo Erza

Todas miraron a Erza unos momentos, ella lo noto y las miro a todas-¿Qué?-pregunto la Titania con el ceño fruncido

-¡Nada!-dijeron todas al unísono

Juvia miraba como Gray se las apañaba para apalear a sus contrincantes, ella empezó a darle ánimos a Gray este sonrió de manera orgullosa, si había algo que le gustaba era que lo elogiaran, esto tampoco fue ignorado por Natsu quien miro a Gray de una manera bastante desafiante y un poco furiosa

-Princesita de hielo ven aquí-dijo Natsu no tardo en escuchar una risita

Gray miro gruñendo hacia donde salió esa risita llevándose una sorpresa de quien era la dueña de esa risita, era Juvia quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y un sonrojo notorio en su cara, Gray tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa más cuando recibió un golpe en el mentón cortesía de Natsu Dragneel quien tenía una sonrisa casi de felicidad (porque así era), la pelea se intensifico más, pasaron de la cadena de golpes a una batalla con lo primero que se encuentre en tu camino, Natsu usaba sus llamas, Gray sus espadas de hielo, Elfman usaba a otros magos, Gajeel usaba sus puños de hierro y Loke usaba su magia de luz, la batalla se intensifico más cuando de repente una gran multitud gritaron mientras rodeaban y atacaban a los magos, al parecer alguien tuvo la brillante idea de llamas a sus amigos, estos a otros y los otros a más de sus amigos causando una batalla que casi se extendía por casi todo el segundo piso

-¡Gray-sama usted puede!-grito Juvia quien sin haberse dado cuenta se puso en medio de la batalla (aunque más bien ella solo se paró de su asiento el campo de batalla había crecido un poco)

Un ataque que parecía un rayo salió disparado de uno de los magos, mientras que Juvia estaba absorta de ver a su amado Gray-sama, lo último que vio fue una cabellera rosa y luego sintió como que alguien la abrazaba, sus mejillas volvieron a estar sonrojadas luego vio que era Natsu quien la saco del camino del rayo, ella sorprendió pero luego lo miro a los ojos, se quedaron mirándose fijamente el mostro una de sus mejores sonrisas, ella mientras tanto se sonrojo aún más, pero de igual manera aunque le pareciera extraño, le devolvía la sonrisa agradecida de que haya salvado su vida de ese laser, el se sintió feliz de que esa sonrisa iba dirigida para el y solo para el no noto que Gray le había dado un golpe en el pecho mandándolo a volar hasta que cayo de espalda al pastel de Erza cosa que hizo que lo viera como si se tratase de su peor enemigo y consideraba a quienes osaban interrumpir su objetivo: comer su rico pastel, no tardo ni un segundo en sacar sus armas y atacar al dragón Slayer de fuego quien ante esto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por una Erza súper colérica mientras gritaba miles de maldiciones contra el DS

-Juvia ¿estás bien?-pregunto Cana mirando a Juvia quien estaba observando como la Titania iniciaba una persecución contra el DS

Ella tardo un poco en reaccionar ante la pregunta de la castaña-Si, Juvia está bien-dijo ella sonriéndole a su amiga

-Es que como no te veo tan apegada a Gray se me hizo extraño, seguro que otra vez te deprimió-dijo Cana mirando de manera amenazadora al mago de hielo-no más que espere como lo haré ser un caballero con un par de golpes-

-¡N-No es n-necesario Cana-san!-dijo Juvia un poco nerviosa y apenada ante la actitud de la castaña-Gray-sama no le hizo nada a Juvia-

-Ok, me alegro que te juntes más con Natsu, se ve que estar más cerca de él te hará mejor que estar con el frío de Gray-dijo Cana

Juvia iba a replicar que Gray no era frío pero en eso la castaña se fue dejando sola a la peli azul mientras recordaba la sonrisa de Natsu, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran un poco rojas

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON NATSU**

Natsu se escondió entre los miles de árboles que había en el bosque perdiendo de vista a la Titania quien lo buscaba con mucho esmero, mientras recuperaba el aliento miro como el mango de una espada caía, el miro el mango detenidamente, era la misma que la de su Katana, el mango era de color negro con incrustaciones de diamantes de color azulado, miro detenidamente el mango que anteriormente tenía una hoja que brillaba con lo afilado del filo, no encontró nada que pudiera tocar para sacar la hoja, lo sacudió, trato de estirarlo, pero nada funcionaba

"….tienes que apretarle la primera incrustación de diamante" se oyó una voz en su cabeza

Natsu obedeció a aquella rara voz masculina cuando lo presiono la hoja de la espada salió en todo su esplendor, miro al cielo anaranjado viendo como el padre astro era reemplazado por la luna vigilante-¿Quién eres?-de repente el cielo se volvió oscuro

Natsu miro al horizonte notando como Fiore cambiaba a un paisaje de sí misma solo que en ruinas vio algo que lo dejo impactado

**Natsu Pov**

Vi a un hombre joven de entre 20 y 22 años de edad, no habría nada raro de no ser que vino desde el cielo descendiendo con gracia hasta el piso, era la misma persona con la que nos encontramos Juvia y yo en el templo lo mire de reojo

-Veo que tienes muchas preguntas pero antes permíteme presentarme-dijo el haciendo una reverencia-por el momento puede llamarme Deus-

Lo mire por unos segundos antes de presentarme, se veía que era muy refinado y de buena educación

-Soy Natsu el DS de fuego-dije haciendo una reverencia

-Veo que tienes mi katana-dijo con una sonrisa adornada en su rostro

-¿Es tuya?-el asiente con la cabeza-l-lo lamento estaba en un templo y yo-

-Quiero que te lo quedes-me interrumpió

-¿De verdad?-pregunte, el volvió a asentir con una sonrisa-Gracias-sonreí

-Sabes-llamo mi atención-si concentras tu magia de fuego puedes crear una espada de fuego-

Mis ojos brillaron intensamente ante esa idea, mire la espalda determinadamente, era una genial idea, puse algo de mi magia en la espada, vi como mis llamas recorrían el mango hasta el filo, la mire las llamas estaban muy intensas lance varios cortes hacia el cielo, tajos de fuego salían de mi espada, era genial ahora podría lanzar cortes de fuego, miro al joven quien estaba mirándolo todo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa, se parecía a la espada de Edolas pero a la vez era diferente

-Ahora toda el piso con el filo-Indico

Obedecí apenas el filo de mi katana toco el piso salió un huracán de fuego, quede asombrado e impresionado una idea se me vino a la cabeza, ahora use magia de electricidad, cuando lance tajos no había electricidad pero cuando toque el filo de la espada una torrente de electricidad salió disparada por todas partes, era impresionante la cantidad de magia que tenía, pero note algo….era también mucha la que gastaba casi me desmayo de tanta magia que use

-¿Cómo…eggg…se supone que…..eggg…..usare esto?-pregunte entre suspiros de cansancio

-Pues entrenando-me dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo pero algo me llamo la atención

-…¿Por qué me das esta espada?-pregunte, el me miro a los ojos con los hombros encogidos

-Digamos que no quiero irme de aquí antes de dejar un heredero para mi katana, aunque no lo creas desde que entraste al templo te escogí para que seas el heredero de la espada Vortax-

Mire mi katana, así que se llamaba Vortax, sonreí al imaginármelo usándola en una misión clase A o Clase S, mire a Deus unos minutos aun no confiaba del todo en el pero de igual manera le agradecí, él me dijo que estaría dispuesto a entrenarme para poder controlar mejor mi magia, lo iba a rechazar hasta que casi olvide un pequeño detalle, ya causaba muchos destrozos y con esta espada de seguro lo haría más, recordé a Makarov enojado y una Erza aún más enojada cuando el maestro como venganza prohibió los pasteles por una semana alegando que era mi culpa…..desperté un mes después en el hospital para entonces ya se había disculpado pero de igual manera me amenazo que si volvía a prohibirse los pasteles por mi culpa me mataría un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo así que sin más acepte, luego de eso necesitaba un descanso así que cuando lo mire a los ojos desapareció e igual el paisaje ahora todo era normal, me dirigí a mi casa cuando note que faltaba algo…!HAPPY!

**Fin de Natsu Pov**

Natsu corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, no era para menos, olvido a su "hijo" en un templo, apenas llego miro al pequeño Exceed dormir con una caña de pescar en sus manos, lo agarro lo más sigilosamente que pudo y se fue corriendo a su casa, entro por la puerta y lo dejo en su cama, mañana le explicaría todo y también lo compensaría con una tonelada de pescado, olí algo raro en el ambiente, era como….¿pólvora?, miro a lo lejos como unas luces salían de entre las casas, Natsu cerró la puerta y fue corriendo por pura curiosidad, camino unas dos cuadras hasta llegar al parque donde había un individuo con capucha, este no hacía nada pero al frente de él había destrozos con marcas de explosiones por todas partes, el individuo se sacó la capucha mostrando a un joven con pelo rubio y ojos verdes de unos 17 años

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Natsu cuando este mostro su cara

-Eso no importa ahora ¡muere!-dijo Lanzando pequeñas esferas de color rojo, están causaron una enorme explosión mandando a Natsu a volar aterrizo de pie y ataco

-**RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO**-exclamo al momento de lanzar su ataque

El individuo siguió con sus ataques mientras esquivaba los de Natsu así se mantuvieron hasta que Natsu cayo de rodillas cansado, aun no se reponía del ataque

-Es tu fin-dijo el individuo de cabello rubio lanzando sus esferas explosivas

Si bien el fuego no era problema el impacto y poder de las explosiones si dañaba a Natsu, miro como de su bolsillo salió el mango de la katana, la agarro con sus manos un algo herido, para luego sacar el filo y finalmente tocar el filo con el suelo, de inmediato un torrente de fuego salió disparado del piso e hizo que de tanta fuerza mágica el individuo estuviese mal herido pero no lo suficiente como para no continuar, se levantó pero de repente paro y giro su vista ¿Mas enemigos? Genial pensó pero luego vio como el individuo se alejaba y el cayo al piso inconsciente y fatigado por la pérdida de magia

**Continuara**

**Dejen sus rewiews si tienen alguna idea ya veré como adaptarla al fic**


End file.
